Kamen Rider Drive vs. All Riders: Kamen Rider Wars The Second
Kamen Rider Drive vs. All Riders: Kamen Rider Taisen The Second is a upcoming film for Kamen Rider Drive. This will be released on April 12th, 2017. This will also feature Super Sentai and Metal Heroes members. Synopsis Characters Main Riders Primary Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Ghost |Takeru Tenkuji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: magenta; " |Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |Emu Hosho |} Secondary Riders *Leading Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * * Space Sheriffs Allies *Deneb *Teddy *Naomi *Owner *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Tōbei Tachibana *Kazuya Taki *Hina Izumi *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Kanon Fukami *Sennin *Yurusen *Asuna Karino *Navi *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Psycholon Villians *Ultra-Shocker Transcript For a full transcript, click here Form Changes and Collectibles Used Cast Kamen Rider Cast * Emu Hosho: Hiroki Iijima * Hiiro Kagami: Toshiki Seto * Taiga Hanaya: Ukyo Matsumoto * Kiriya Kujo: Hayato Onozuka * Kuroto Dan: Tetsuya Iwanaga * Asuna Karino: Ruka Matsuda * Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka * Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki * Shiro Kazami, Aorenger, Big One: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide * Mayu Tachibana: Natsumi Okamoto * Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba * Keisuke Jin: Ryo Hayami * Daisuke Yamamoto: Tōru Okazaki * Hiroshi Tsukuba: Hiroaki Murakami * Kazuya Oki: Shunsuke Takasugi * Ryo Murasame: Shun Sugata * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze: Rikiya Koyama * Shin Kazamatsuri: Shin Ishikawa * Masaru Aso: Kou Domon * Kouji Segawa, TyrannoRanger: Yūta Mochizuki * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Akari Tsukimura: Hikaru Ohsawa * Onari Yamanouchi: Takayuki Yanagi * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Sennin: Naoto Takenaka * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Alia: Reon Kadena * Shibuya Hachioji: Takuya Mizoguchi * Narita: Reo Kansyuji * Kanon Fukami: Mio Kudo * Yurusen: Aoi Yuki * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Daigo Fukami: Ikki Sawamura * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Jun Honganji: Tsurutaro Kataoka * Rinna Sawagami: Rei Yoshii * Kyu Saijo: Kenta Hamano * Genpachiro Otta, Cheetahkatatsumuri: Taira Imata * Shingo Tachibana: Seiroku Nakazawa * Hajime Taga: Mitsuyoshi Tani * Reiko Nishihori: Haneyuri * Mitsuhide Nira: Kisuke Iida * Koichi Sakaki: * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon: Yuko Takayama * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Narutaki, Colonel Zol, Doktor G: Tatsuhito Okuda * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Naomi: Rina Akiyama * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Urga: Tsuyoshi Abe * Buffal: Kozo Takeda * Igura, : Nao Nagasawa Super Sentai Cast * Lucky: * Stinger: * Nāga Rei: * Hammy: * Spada: * Yamato Kazakiri: Masaki Nakao * Sela: Miki Yanagi * Leo: Shouhei Nanba * Tusk: Tsurugi Watanabe * Amu: Haruka Tateishi * : * Bud: Kohei Murakami * : * : * : * : * : * : * Luna Kokonoe: Megumi Han * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Shizuka Nakamura * : * : * , : * , : * Takeshi Kuroki: Hideo Sakaki * Miho Nakamura: Fuuka Nishihira * Toru Morishita: Naoto Takahashi Metal Heroes Cast * : * , : * , : * : * , Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice Cast * Garu: * Balance: * Champ: * Raptor 283: * Larry: Unshō Ishizuka * Rhino Zyuman: Pile Volcano Ota * Wolf Zyuman: Hidenori Takahashi * Crocodile Zyuman: Mitsuaki Kanuka * Cetus: Chō * Perle: Ririne Sasano * , Voice: * Elder AkaNinger: Takashi Sasano * Whirlwind AkaNinger: Toshihiro Yashiba * : * : * : * , : * , : * : * : * Space Reider: Hirotaro Honda * Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi * : Yuuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe * Kamen Rider Poseidon: Kenji Hamada * : * : * : * : * : * Navi: Yukari Tamura * Kamen Rider Accel: Minehiro Kinomoto * : * Gosei Pink: Rika Satoh * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi * Kamen Rider DiEnd: Kimito Totani * Shinken Red: Tori Matsuzaka * Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba * Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi * Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki * Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma * Princess Shinken Red: Runa Natsui * Kamen Rider Kiva: Koji Seto * Kamen Rider Ixa: Keisuke Kato * Kamen Rider Saga: Shouma Yamamoto * Kamen Rider Proto Ixa: * Go-On Red: Yasuhisa Furuhara * Go-On Blue: Shinwa Kataoka * Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa * Go-On Green: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Black: Kenji Ebisawa * Go-On Gold, Kamen Rider KickHopper: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Shadow Moon, Red Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Garagaranda, Yamaarashiroid, Bitabita: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb, Signalman: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * Negataros: Hikaru Midorikawa * Negataros Sigma: Takashi Nagayama * GekiRed: Hiroki Suzuki * GekiYellow: Mina Fukui * GekiBlue: Manpei Takagi * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuuki Sato * Kamen Rider Drake: Kazuki Kato * Kamen Rider TheBee: Anna Nagata * Kamen Rider Sasword: Yusuke Yamamoto * Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Hiroyuki Matsumoto * : * Bouken Black: Yasuka Saitoh * Bouken Blue: Masashi Mikami * Bouken Yellow: Chise Nakamura * : * AkaRed: Toru Furuya * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Ibuki: Jouji Shibue * Kamen Rider Todoroki: Shingo Kawaguchi * Kamen Rider Zanki: Kenji Matsuda * Kamen Rider Danki: Makoto Ito * Kamen Rider Sabaki: Katsumi Shiono * Kamen Rider Eiki: Kazuya Nakai * Kamen Rider Amaki: Nana Akiyama * Kamen Rider Kyoki: Yuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Kento Shibuya * Kamen Rider Shouki: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Kamen Rider Gouki: Tomohisa Yuge * Kamen Rider Banki: Kanji Tsuda * Kamen Rider Toki: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Michibiki: Daijiro Kawaoka * MagiRed: Atsushi Hashimoto * MagiBlue: Asami Kai * MagiPink: Ayumi Beppu * MagiGreen: Yuki Ito * MagiShine: Yousuke Ichikawa * MagiMother: Azusa Watanabe * Wolzard Fire: Tsutomu Isobe * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki * Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto * Kamen Rider Leangle: Takahiro Hōjō * : * DekaBlue: Tsuyoshi Hayashi * DekaGreen: Yousuke Itou * : * DekaBreak: Tomokazu Yoshida * DekaSwan: Mako Ishino * AbaRed: Koichiro Nishi * AbareBlue: Shou Tomita * : * HurricaneYellow: Kohei Yamamoto * KabutoRaiger: Yujiro Shirakawa * KuwagaRaiger: Nobuo Kyo * Shurikenger: Taiki Matsuno * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * GaoRed: Noboru Kaneko * TimeYellow: Shuhei Izumi * GoRed: Ryuichiro Nishioka * : Masashi Taniguchi * GoGreen: Atsushi Harada * GoPink: Kayoko Shibata * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * MegaRed: Hayato Oshiba * MegaBlue: Masaya Matsukaze * Red Racer, Shocker Buruburu: Yūji Kishi * Blue Racer: Yoshihiro Masujima * OhRed: Masaru Shishido * , : * : * NinjaBlue: Hiroshi Tsuchida * NinjaYellow: Shu Kawai * NinjaBlack: Kane Kosugi * Ninjaman: Kazuki Yao * : * ShishiRanger: Tatsuya Nomi * TenmaRanger: Ei Hamura * KirinRanger: Keisuke Tsuchiya * HououRanger: Natsuki Takahashi * KibaRanger: Wataru Abe * TyrannoRanger, Kamen Rider J: Yūta Mochizuki * MammothRanger: Seiju Umon * TriceraRanger: Hideki Fujiwara * TigerRanger: Takumi Hashimoto * PteraRanger: Reiko Chiba * Black Condor: Toshihide Wakamatsu * FiveRed: Toshiya Fuji * FiveBlue: Kei Sindachiya * FiveYellow: Ryo Narushima * Red Turbo: Kenta Satou * Red Falcon: Daisuke Shima * Red Mask: Ryousuke Kaizu * Blue Mask: Issei Hirota * Green Flash: Kihachirō Uemura * ChangeGriffon: Kazuoki Takahashi * : * Dyna Pink: Sayoko Hagiwara * Google Black, Dyna Black: Jyunichi Haruta * VulEagle: Takayuki Godai * Battle Kenya, Denji Blue, Gavan: Kenji Ohba * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Kamen Rider 1: Hiroshi Fujioka * Kamen Rider 2: Takeshi Sasaki * Kamen Rider V3, Aorenger, Big One, Zubat: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Kamen Rider X: Ryo Hayami * Kamen Rider ZX: Shun Sugata * Kamen Rider Amazon: Toru Okazaki * Kamen Rider Stronger, Male Past Sentai Warriors, Ikadevil, Girizames, Poison Lizard Man, Shiomaneking, Ganikomol, Turtle Bazooka, Marshal Machine, KomaThunder, Arimammoth, Gokaiger Equipment: Tomokazu Seki * Kamen Rider Shin: Shin Ishikawa * Battle Cossack: Daisuke Ban * Skyrider: Hiroaki Murakami * Sabotegron, Zanjioh, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, General Jark, Doras: Hideo Ishikawa * Kamen Rider Super-1: Shunsuke Takasugi * , Tiger-Roid, Schwarian: Tetsu Inada * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Naoki Imamura * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda * Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei Odai * Kamen Rider Raia: Hassei Takano * Kamen Rider Tiger: Jun Takatsuki * Kamen Rider Odin: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Usada Lettuce: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Kamen Rider ZO: Kou Domon * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * Jaguarman, Shocker Soldiers: Yuuki Anai * Male Past Sentai Warriors: Takeshi Kusao * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Hiromi Takeuchi * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Akiko Nakagawa * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Taketoshi Kawano * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Kunihiro Kawamoto * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * Ghost Driver, Eyecon Driver G: m.c.A·T * Mega Ulorder, Proto Mega Ulorder: Peter von Gomm * : * Voice: Kappei Yamaguchi * Voice: Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Crossovers Category:Movies